Before You Leave
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: Before he leaves for a war in Makai, Botan askes for one night, is it enough to win his heart forever? Oneshot HieiBotan


This is a Hiei/Botan story. Another goodbye story, but with a happy ending. Short, but I hope good. Enjoy!

I don't own anything except the story idea. Yu Yu hakusho and its characters belong to the owners.

" I know you have to leave, but please just give me this one night." Botan's eyes pleaded with his and he could only nod. Just one night, that was all she asked him for. She had given him her heart and she was asking for just this one night before he left. Slowly she took his hand in hers, her heart was pounding in her chest, but she didn't let that stop her. She kissed him, but it was not like any kiss she had ever given him. This kiss was passionate and fierce. She threw her whole heart into this kiss. If he was leaving her, he was leaving knowing how much she cared.

"Botan, are you sure you want this? You know I can't stay, I am needed in Makai." His deep voice whispered in her ear after he broke the kiss. "Just love me tonight, that's all I ask for Hiei. Just tell me you'll stay with me just for tonight." She pleaded with him and his heart gave in. "all right onna. I'll stay just for tonight." She took his hand and pulled him to her and slowly turned to her bedroom. She would give herself to him and only him. Hiei's hand trembled slightly as he reached out and caressed her face with the back of his fingers. He loved her as much as she loved him. He wanted this night as much as she did, maybe more. Slowly he kissed her and led her to the bed. Their night was long and full of passion. And just before dawn Hiei gently laid Botan on the bed and took his arms from around her sleeping form. He watched her resettle and sigh softly in her sleep. Slowly so as not to wake her he got up and got dressed, then he sighed and ran his hand though his hair as he turned to the sleeping deity again. Softly he caressed her cheek before he leaned down and kissed it. Then he turned and softly walked to the window. Just before he jumped down her mumbled voice stopped him. "I love you Hiei," she murmured in her sleep as she turned over seeking a more comfortable position. "I love you too Botan" he whispered and left.

Later when Botan woke up and found him gone she wept. He had left her after all, but she had known he would. How was he able to stand it? How could he just leave her? Botan wondered in her head. Because he had to. He was strong and knew what had to be done even if it hurt them both. "I am not as strong as you Hiei. How will I be able to stand you being gone? How do Yukina and Keiko and Shizuru stand it? You guys are leaving us to go fight a war. How do we know you'll come back? I love you Hiei, you better come home to me" Botan whispered the words out loud before she got dressed. The guys would be at Genkai's temple for one last goodbye before they left.

As Botan got there she saw all of them, except the one she needed to see. "Kurama where is Hiei?" Botan asked the kitsune as he embraced Shizuru. "I haven't seen him, Botan. But he did contact me earlier and said he was going on ahead and he'd meet us in Makai." Botan's eyes filled with tears. "He didn't want to say goodbye?" she whispered as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She wiped them away and watched as Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke said their goodbyes to their girlfriends. 'Oh Hiei, why did you leave me this morning with out a goodbye? I love you so much. ' She turned her face away from the couples to give them some privacy. "Botan." A deep voice she knew so well called her name and she turned to see Hiei standing at the top of the stairs. The others noticed him too, but he just looked at her. "HIEI! You came I thought…Kurama had said you had gone already." She said as he walked to her. "I was going to, but something made me stay." He pulled her to him and embraced her as the others watched. She had tears running down her face and he whispered in her ear. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I love you Botan. I always have and no matter what happens I always will." He whispered into her ear, the words for her to hear and her alone. He pulled back slightly and kissed her. And then he was gone. She opened her eyes and watched as the guys turned and headed to the portal that would take them to war. She walked over to the girls and they held each other as the men they loved left.

It was months later and none of the girls had heard form any of the guys in a few weeks. Botan was given the day off and was at her apartment in ningenkai cleaning. She had just got done with the bathroom and was not vacuuming the living room. Her mind was wondering to Hiei. 'Where are you? Are you okay? How come you haven't contacted me in a while? When are you coming home? I love you so much Hiei.' She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't know she was crying until a gentle hand wiped the tears way. Startled she looked up to see the man of her thoughts. "Hiei you home!" she jumped into his arms and he caught her easily. "I've missed you so much!' she said as she kissed him. "Are you home to stay?" she asked as she pulled back. "Yes, love. I am here to stay. The war is over." That night he made her his for all time and he vowed to himself to never leave her again.

That's it folks. I know this one is majorly short, but it's something. I hope you like it please review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
